Krai V Grande
Krai V Grande Krai V Grande(ハバロフスク五グランデ,Crayu Vi Gurande)is the 10th espada, He holds the rank of Arrancar diez(10) prior to releasing his Zanpakutō, but becomes the cero(0) Espada after releasing.And also noted as one of the strongest member of the espada. Appearance By far the largest of the current Espada,Krai V Grande is a giant Arrancar with tan skin and a ridge-lined cranium, brown eyes and black hair. He has long, bushy sideburns and a thin ponytail. Aside from that, he is bald. He also has orange eye brows and red markings under his eyes. He wears the standard Espada uniform, with the only difference being that his jacket is always open. Like all Arrancar, he has a large hole in his chest signifying his previous time as a Hollow. What remains of his Hollow mask is the jawbone (complete with 8 teeth), which rests on his chin. A tattoo of the number 10, signifying Yammy's rank in the Espada, is on his left shoulder. However, in his released form, the number changes to 0. Personality Krai V is portrayed as arrogant and confident in his abilities. He is also quite brutal, as shown when a female Arrancar medic reattaches his severed arm. To test his new arm's strength, he punches the medic's head and destroys it, instantly killing her, and grumbles that his original arm should have split her in two. According toSzayel Aporro Granz, Krai V has a habit of shouting "suerte" (Spanish for "lucky") when he comes across opponents that will amuse him, such as when he first encountered Ichigo Kurosaki in Karakura Town.The biggest but not the brightest of the Espada, Krai V relies greatly on Ulquiorra to give him instructions and orders, acting somewhat as his enforcer, though has been shown to function well without him during a subsequent Karakura raid. Rather than using tactics in the battlefield, Krai V prefers just to fight with his brute strength and seems to take joy in killing and hurting others. To grow stronger and kill more efficiently, Krai V rests and eats in his spare time. Power's and Abilities Anger-Induced Physical Augmentation: Krai V is the only Espada capable of conserving his Reiyoku by sleeping and eating, this accumulation takes a considerable amount of time and inactivity. In doing so the reserves of power build up overtime and he can release his Resurrección causing his Espada number to changes and his true power is realized. As his anger increases so does his overall physical mass, allowing the instantaneous alteration of both his size and strength to greater levels. Power's And Abilities Immense Strength: Krai V possesses superhuman strength of a level that his simplest actions cause destruction and damage. He easily is able to overpower Chad's initial "Brazo Derecha de Gigante" by effortlessly ripping his arm off completely and breaking it in two.[21] He knocked Menoly aside a few hundred feet, breaking through the wall inside the dome of Las Noches by simply backhanding her. With minimum force behind it he is able to break through the walls of Las Noches. Immense Spiritual Power: In his sealed form, Krai V's spiritual pressure is high enough to register as an Espada-level Arrancar, but not as high as the other Espada, due to his pre-released state. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While not showing any technical of formal skill in hand-to-hand combat, Krai V relies entirely on a brawler style of fighting. Whether he possesses any skill in swordsmanship is unknown as he never uses his Zanpakutō in combat. His skill in hand-to-hand combat combined with his immense strength makes him a dangerous opponent. Hierro: krai v was the first Espada and Arrancar to ever demonstrate Hierro. Yoruichi Shihōin knocked krai v unconscious for a brief moment, but sustained minor injuries to her left arm as a result of his Hierro. krai v's''Hierro'' is even strong enough to resist an arrow from Uryū Ishida's recent bow, and survive the explosion of Mayuri's landmine with critical injuries.[25] He is able to withstand Ishida's Sprenger technique with no real damage. Gonzui:krai v uses a unique suction ability to absorb the souls from the living called Gonzui. He considers this a form of eating as the ability is activated and the souls are collected through his mouth. People with low levels of Reiryoku have a horrible taste to him. Its affect encompasses a wide area, but people with even slight Reiryoku (such as Tatsuki Arisawa) are able to resist it.krai v is the only Arrancar shown to possess the technique. Bala: krai v can also fire red Bala blasts from his fists, which are weaker than Cero blasts, but are also much faster. He is quite skilled at firing a multitude of these in quick succession. Garganta: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo.krai v has the ability to use this technique, as shown during the first Arrancar invasion of Karakura Town. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway.